Generally, a light emitting device has been used as a light source of a backlight module in an electronic apparatus, for example, a display apparatus, or has been used as a light source of a lighting equipment. The light emitting device may be packaged in various forms in order to be coupled to a backlight unit or in order to be mounted in the lighting equipment. This light emitting device package or a light emitting apparatus having various optical system coupled thereonto has been studied in order to improve structural reliability and heat-dissipating efficiency and reduce a manufacturing cost. The light emitting device package may be classified into a surface mount device (SMD) type package and a chip-on-board (COB) type package. The chip-on-board type package has a heat transfer path less complicated than that of the surface mount device type package, such that heat-dissipating characteristics may be improved. Therefore, the chip-on-board type package may be applied to a high-output and high-integration light emitting device package.